La Ho'omaika'i
by Jelsemium
Summary: Danny Williams is clearly not happy about something, but Steve McGarrett can't figure out what. PS La Ho'omaika'i is Hawaiian for "Thanksgiving"


**Hawaii Five-0**

La Ho'omaika'i

**By Jelsemium**

Detective Daniel "Danny" (and occasionally "Danno") Williams was giving Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett the stink eye.

McGarrett was not happy about this. Not that Danny glaring at him upset him unduly as he was generally immune to harsh glares. However, he could usually figure out _why_ his partner was annoyed. In fact, he'd gotten to the point where he could predict when Danny was going was going to be annoyed, irritated, angry, mad, enraged or even outraged.

This time he didn't have a clue. He searched his memory for any transgressions. They hadn't been in any fights… recently. Danny hadn't been injured due to enemy action or due to one of McGarrett's off the wall, creative tactical maneuvers.

He looked around the office. His team was doing the kind of routine, day to day chores that they never showed on television. They were sifting through a paper trail… financial records, emails, credit card receipts, etc.… of a suspect. The paperwork had been obtained by legal, strictly aboveboard means. (McGarrett knew this because Chin Ho Kelly had done the obtaining. Chin Ho being, in Danny's assessment, a "real cop" who knew how to do these things.)

In fact, nothing interesting enough to offend Danny's delicate sensibilities had happened in over a month. That was why the Five-0 team was almost assured of having Thanksgiving off. He knew that Danny had already made plans to fly to New Jersey to visit his family.

(Better make that "New Jerk-sey." The idea of a whole house full of smart mouthed Williams-es was enough to make McGarrett shudder. He bet even the babies wore ties to Thanksgiving dinner.)

He snorted.

Danny gave him a laser glare of instant incineration.

McGarrett was fed up with the mystery of the dirty looks. It was time to get to the bottom of this. He decided to use the ol' McGarrett charm and some subtle diplomacy to get his partner to open up.

"WHAT?" he bellowed. For good measure, he thumped his fist against his desk.

Chin Ho's head came up with a jerk. Kono almost leaped out of her skin. (She got some nice hang time on that, McGarrett noted.)

Kono and Chin Ho looked at McGarrett, and then at Danny. Then they looked at each other and shrugged.

"You talkin' to me?" Danny challenged.

"Yes, I am, Daniel! I want to know… What's with the stink eye?" McGarrett demanded. "I haven't done anything offensive lately!" He shot a sideways look at Chin Ho and Kono, had he done something and not noticed? It was usually very hard to not notice when Danny was annoyed, but there was always the slim possibility that McGarrett had been preoccupied when the sin had been committed.

Kono looked bewildered. Chin Ho gave a small shake of his head. McGarrett chose to interpret those signals as meaning that no, McGarrett hadn't done anything odious in the past sixteen hours or so.

Danny glared. "You are a demon," he snapped.

Chin Ho raised an eyebrow.

Kono looked towards the door as if estimating her chances of escape.

Danny ran a hand through his blond hair. "Not just any demon," he continued. "The Lieutenant Commander Demon in Charge."

McGarrett rather liked the sound of that. Of course, he couldn't admit that. "In charge of what?" he snarled.

"MY ULCER!"

Kono shifted uneasily in her chair and looked at the clock, as if hoping it would suddenly turn into lunch time.

Chin Ho leaned back in his chair, watching the two… combatants? Was it combat if they were only fighting verbally? What did you call two people who were constantly arguing? Besides Steve and Danny, that is.

McGarrett shrugged. "How am I different than I was last night?" he asked. "You weren't all hot and bothered then."

"No, I was not all hot and bothered… _then_," Danny snapped. "_Then_ was before I talked to my daughter, Grace."

McGarrett nodded. "As opposed to one of your myriad other lovely daughters," he said.

Danny's face was going red. "You think you're funny, don't you, you puerile Neanderthal!"

Kono disappeared beneath her desk, having obviously given up on escape and was settling on pretending to have dropped something.

"Really?" McGarrett asked. "And what have I done… lately… to deserve that title?" He spoke in what he thought was a reasonable and mild tone of voice, but he noticed Chin's right hand disappear from sight, possibly going for his shotgun.

Maybe the tone hadn't been so mild after all.

Mild or sharp, it had no effect on Det. Williams, other than to increase the intensity of his glare.

"Maybe we need to take a break," Chin Ho said mildly.

Kono peeked out from under her desk.

Danny ignored the attempt at peace-making. "Last night, I was discussing holiday options with my daughter," he grated out. "Since I don't boss people around, like someone I could name…"

"Would that be your boss?" McGarrett wondered.

Danny ignored the interruption. "I asked my daughter if she would like to fly back to civilization and visit with her paternal grandparents." He waved his hands, almost as if he were doing sign language. "I told her that I knew it was rather last minute, but I didn't know for sure until then that I would have the time off."

"Because all crime is my fault," McGarrett said, nodding.

"And then I told her I needed her answer as soon as possible so I could buy plane tickets," Danny continued.

Chin Ho's hands were laced in front of his face, hiding his grin. He obviously figured out where this was going. McGarrett was still in the dark.

"And?" McGarrett demanded. "Are you telling me that you're blaming me because Grace said 'No?'?"

"No, oh Bane of my Existence," Danny replied, leaning forward. "I blame you for my sweet, wonderful daughter looking me in the eye and saying… 'Book 'em, Danno.'"


End file.
